


Snakes on a flat

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pet Sitting, Tredd is a horrible roommate, axis doesn't like snakes, kinda???, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Tredd is pet sitting for a friend and lets the girls loose in the apartment he shares with Axis, hilarity ensues.





	Snakes on a flat

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my [tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/159353761122/prompt-104-get-that-thing-away-from-me)

_“Hey, ginger spice, I’m getting sent out of town for a full week, think you can look after my girls again? I’ll pay you good, scouts’ honour”_  That was the start of this predicament, which tormented Axis so deeply, or perhaps the first mistake was agreeing to house with Tredd for a few months, until the man recovered financially from all those loans he took. How did he even get 3 loans aproved within the span of a week? 

Either way, there was a 8ft. long venomous snake loose in their apartment, a snake! Axis could only hope her owner wouldn’t unexpectedly return sooner than anticipated, or else, they both were screwed 

‘I’d rather die than get on this guy's bad side… He won’t hesitate to set us ablaze if something happens to his…  _Dear_  pet’ Axis thought as he sat atop the kitchen counter, he was not going to move from that spot, it’s not that he wasn’t worried about finding the snake, it’s just that he was more worried about  _her_  finding  _him..._ Or finding his  _beloved_  cat Domino _,_ who he craddled protectively in his arms.

“AXIS! I FOUND HER, THANK THE SIX, BALTHAZAR WOULD’VE KILLED ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!” Tredd yelled, bursting into the kitchen after what seemed like an eternity.

“Right, that’s good, great, um… Put her back in her terrarium now,  _for fuck’s sake_ ” Axis spoke, giving the large snake an uneasy look as he let Domino finally go.

“Aw, but she’s such a darling, don’t you want to just pet her? I don’t know how he did it, but Bal has her trained” Tredd spoke excitedly, petting the snake, which laid draped over his shoulders.

“I’m fine, thank you” Axis said, backing away slightly, Tredd gave a big cheeky smirk at this.

“Oh my, could it be… you’re afraid of cute little Ardyn over here?” Tredd teased, slightly leaning forward.

“No, not at all” Axis spoke hastily, backing away slowly.

“It’s alright Axis, she doesn’t bite… She gives great hugs, though”

“Tredd, no”

“Give Ardyn a great big hug” 

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME”

"Come on. We haven't even found Charlotte yet." Axis shot him a wide eyed look.

"You let the tarantula loose too?" He asked, indignantly.

"It was an honest mistake" Tredd just shrugged nonchalantly, clearly he did not understand the gravity of having venomous animals lose around the appartment.

"...You are the worst person I've ever lived with."

"You know you love living with me, fuck you."


End file.
